openarenafandomcom-20200216-history
Map ideas
Just like the Character Ideas page, but with maps. Remember that due to limitations of the engine, we can't make ubercrazythings like destroyable environments on maps. At any doubt, check NOTTODO. Ideas regarding tutorials and "how-to-play-OA" go here. Ideas regarding maps with gimmicks (also called "fun maps") go here. Map themes This section deals with the visual look of the map. Ideas about layout go in the next section. * City-themed map *** WAR-Downtown (UT3) *** DOM-CiDom (UT) *** DOM-Condemned (UT) * Far east : not actually a Chinese or Japanese theme but a mix of both. Could be mixed with the above. *** DM-RisingSun, DM-ShangriLa, CTF-Reflection, WAR-MarketDistrict from UT3. * Industry * Ancient/Egypt temple ** Photo 1 ** Photo 2 ** Photo 3 ** Photo 4 ** Photo 5 ** Chizra - Nali Water God (Unreal) Velora Temple (Unreal: Return to Na Pali) ** CTF-Beatitude, DM-ArcaneTemple, DOM-Olden, DOM-Sesmar (UT) ** BR-Anubis, BR/CTF-TwinTombs, CTF-Avaris, CTF-Face3, DOM-Aswan, DOM-Suntemple (UT200X/UC) ** Some of "Serious Sam: The First Encounter" maps. * A tech-themed map * "Frozen Valley": ice tunnels, holes, caves, some pools... visual suggestion. ** Gala's Peak from Unreal: Return To Na Pali ** AS-Glacier, BR-BiFrost, BR-IceFields, DM-Flux2, DM-IceTomb, ONS-Dria, ONS-Frostbite from UT2004 * A map ambiented in Hell. ** DM-Inferno from UT2004 * A "Planetary Surface" themed map: a red desert/canyon with black obelisks/monoliths. ** ONS-Redplanet from UT2004 * A map set in a cave or series of caves ** Unreal's Rrajigar Mine ** Unreal Tournament 2004's DM-Rrajigar * An eco-village ** Photo 1 ** Photo 2 ** Photo 3 ** Photo 4 ** Photo 5 * A post-apocalyptic/bombardment city ** Photo 1 ** Photo 2 ** Photo 3 ** Photo 4 ** Photo 5 ** Photo 6 ** Photo 7 * A smelting factory ** Unreal's Depths of Rrajigar ** Unreal: Return to Na Pali's Foundry Tarydium Plant ** Unreal Tournament's DM-Conveyor ** Unreal Tournament 2004's DM-Metallurgy * Organic/Nature map (organic walls, floors, fluids and jump pads) ** Alternatively: Garden map: a map with bushes/flowers (textures) walls, stone squares, small canals... * Lego-like castle map (a big castle made of colored blocks, like Lego or Tetris) * Static water lab (a map, maybe a space lab, with some rooms filled of static water. You can enter into water from doorways then you must swim toward a window, doorway or shaft to exit water.) * Emmenthal (swiss cheese) map: rooms have high walls with round holes on different levels, to move into different rooms you must use jump pads to jump through holes. * Canals map: ** Sewers of Vivec city in Morrowind ** Venice * Ruins: broken walls, stairs, statues ecc. (no post-apo) with fog floating just above the ground for atmosphere and moon in the sky. Alternative: broken museum with famous paintings on walls. * Pirate islands: sunny blue sea with small islands. Jump pads or swimming to reach different islands. Main island has a small waterfall and a cave. Inside the cave a cross on the ground (Dig here) and some good pickup item on it. * Old West duel map: a ruined old west movie set (with fake walls) in a wind blowing desert. ** Futuristic west map: Alternative to the above, but made of circuits textures, metals plates, screen, lights and so on. * Idraulic map: green "wind" tubes, blue sky, red platforms, colored blocks (turtle shells?). * Painting map: textures looks like made of oil paint (Van Gogh, I suggest) or water colors... visual suggestion. * Stonehenge map: like the famous site, maybe bigger, with portals inside the stones to reach the top of the horizontal ones and jumpads on these (maybe you can merge this with n.1). * Pinball map: pillars (like Xaero map), jumpads, shaders lines, screens, maybe inclined floors/platforms. Like you're inside a big pinball field. (This is insane, I know). * Spiral or Dna spirals: a big angular spiral of steps or two crossing spirals in the void. * Space system: a central static platform with other platforms floating around, some clockwise other not. Jump pad, portals, some pillars and so on... * Greek theater duel map: made of stone, metal, whatever. ** Unreal's w:c:unreal:Dark Arena and the final part of Temple of Vandora. * Jail map: stairs, stone platforms and rooms with bars on walls and roof. Empty space in the center with void on bottom, or a portal for the top. Something like "Relativity" illustration by Escher. ** Quake II's Jail Unit levels (especially jail4 "The Torture Chambers" and jail5 "Guard House") * Trench map: trenches in the ground, smoking holes, bombing sounds, some bunkers * Glass castle: a glass castle with water all around, like "Conan The Destroyer" movie. * To Valhalla (another void map with different clothes): blue sky with white clouds and rainbows above platforms/stairs made of white/gold stones, harps sound. Maybe below a big portal to the top (if you fall, no matter where, you pop up on the top of the map). * Ancient floating islands. ** Concept * "Islands map", with underwater pickup items and jump pads to exit water. ** Concept * A water ship with wind tunnels/holes below the ship that suck you inside the ship. ** Concept * Angular rocks, floating cristals and strange plants. I think it's interesting and unusual. ** Concept * A two-towers map ** Unreal Tournament's CTF-Face Category:Development Category:Maps Non-remake/"-ish" ideas * An Unreal-ish outdoors map. Can be used for a large CTF map. * Maze-like map. * Some 16/32 players map for DM/CTF, but a team of 4 members (minimum) could be required for it. * B-layout CTF map. Elimination styles * Maps that may give very particular gameplay types, by using Elimination mode features and rules in different ways: ** Clan Arena classic: A map similar to a Free For All (Deathmatch) map (usually asymmetric), with high ceilings and some large places where players can use rocket jumps as shortcuts to reach higher floors or distant plaforms, and with players spawning randomly around the map. ** Clan Arena + "everyone starts together": A map like in the first example, but with all players of each team spawing in the same zone of the map, allowing them to choose if they want to move in group or to spread out. ** Clan Arena + EST + spawning areas: A variation of the above, using a map designed in a way to have the two teams starting from two places, and suggesting the players to move in group, so the two teams will then meet in a central room, where they all will fight. ** "Unbalanced on purpose" map: the players of a team will spawn on the "easy" side and the others in the "hard" side. For example, the "hard" side may include some traps, and the other not. ** Assault without "objectives": A variation from the above example, a map where a team will spawn in a very priviledged position, like on an upper place, maybe partially covered, while the other team will have to cross an uncovered (or semi-uncovered) open space to reach them, probably arriving face-to-face with lower energy, a real challenge for them. ** Assault with "objectives": A variation from the above example, with the addition of one or two buttons that the disadvantaged team will have to push or to shoot at in order to open a gate and enter the "castle". ** "WAR-Hostile-like map": A variation from the above example, but placing all the team that starts in the "castle" in one or various rooms from which they cannot exit, but can only shoot at the enemy using some loopholes. The other team, instead, will be more exposed to the fire, and will have to reach a final button that, once pressed, will activate a trap that will instantly kill all the players of the first team. Remake/"-ish" ideas Most of these remakes resembles classic maps from some game sagas, such as Quake and Unreal. Those who have never touched a multiplayer First Person Shooter should met them, at least in a reducted part. Quake tributes have now a separate page, go here for the Tribute ideas. * Douze (Cube/AC/Sauerbraten) * DM_Sacred (Painkiller) * chaosdm1-ish ("Jailhouse Frag" from Quake II's Chaos DM Mod) * DM-Deck*-ish (Unreal series) * CTF-Face-ish (UT series) * CTF-Romra-ish (UT series 3rd party map) * DM-Agony-ish (Unreal Tournament, from Bonus Pack 1) * DM-Codex (Unreal Tournament, stock map) * DM-Liandri-ish (Unreal Tournament) * DM-Malevolence (Unreal Tournament, Bonus Pack 1) * DM-StalwartXL (Unreal Tournament, stock map) * DM-Tempest (Unreal Tournament, stock map) * DM-1on1-Roughinery-ish (UT2004) * DM-Rankin-ish (UT2004) * metl1 (cube) Category:Development Category:Maps Map Name Ideas * Andada - ? * Anyxotron - Some kind of robotics/processing facility. * Arkanus - A holy temple. * Balium - ? * Bioxide - Some kind of biologic facility. * Bollville - A village's town center. * Canon - A canyon. * Catastros - A stone-age-like coliseum. * ColinVillage - Town center like Unreal: Return To Na Pali's Glathriel Village. * Cybros - A technologic area. * DemonsLair - A hell-inspired map. * ForgeValley - Mix of canyon, oasis and village. * Hieratus - ? * KrebsGrape - ? * MagnaChamber - A quake-proof test chamber. * MainerKeep - A dungeon like UT200X's DM-DE-GrendelKeep. * Morphing - ? * NoFear - ? * OldValley - A village. * Payment - A mine-like map. * SevenKeys - A map with seven areas, perhaps a CTF map set in a temple. * Solarium - A solar-energy facility. * Tarum - ? * Temple - Self-explanatory. * Testament - ? * TheCanyon - A canyon. * TinyEdges - ? * Uranus - A map set in a mine. * Voltage - A map set in an energy generation facility. * Wiatus - ? * WildWorld - A map set in a jungle. Also, some random name and word generators, if these simple list of words can't help you. External links * Map Ideas thread on the OA forum. See also * Mapping * Mapping information for special gametypes * Mapping resources & tutorials * DeveloperFAQ * NOTTODO * GoodPractices Category:Development Category:Maps